


Can I Have This Dance?

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: Murphy and Bellamy meet for the first time at a nightclub after Murphy has been dumped and Bellamy gets ditched by a friend.





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% based off of that video of bob and richard dancing to the song despacito and i have 0 shame about it tbh
> 
> if you enjoy this, please leave kudos or a comment it would mean a lot <3

            It had all started when Murphy had gotten dumped. He honestly had just wanted to blow off some steam, have a little bit of fun, maybe down a drink or two. So, of course, he had enlisted two of his friends to take him to the nightclub for just that. Monty and Jasper had never been particularly fond of him, but they had been close for at least the last two years of high school on account of the fact that Murphy was somehow always able to score them marijuana for cheap, and hey, he wasn’t that bad. Plus, both of them had always wanted to go out at least once just to say they tried it, and if they could help out a friend while doing it, why not go? So, they had arrived at the club that night at eleven o’ clock on the dot, and Murphy was currently taking sips of some mixed drink that had an unknown amount of alcohol in it and was glancing around the dance floor to see if there was anybody out there that caught his eye.

            Murphy finished his drink over the course of the next two songs and went out to the dance floor, purposely standing a few feet away from Monty and Jasper just in case he needed one of them to pull him out of any possible uncomfortable situation. Usually when he politely rejected girls, they were totally chill with it and moved on quick. That was never the issue. It was always guys that would give him rude glances for even asking if they wanted to dance with him, and he had on more than one occasion gotten yelled at for it. Murphy would just give up on going to this club in particular if it weren’t for the fact that he had no clue where any local gay clubs were since he lived in practically the middle of nowhere. So, this club he returned to every once in a while.

            One song turned into another turned into another one and Murphy was content with tapping his foot off in the corner for the most part, debating when he should order another drink. It was at that moment that a guy caught his eye. He had brown curly hair, glasses, and was awkwardly dancing off in his own little corner looking like he was having a great time. Murphy knew he had to meet him. He slowly approached the man, heart beating faster than the song playing, and tapped his arm lightly.

            “Want to dance?” Murphy grinned, noticing now that he was up close that this guy had the most adorable freckles.

            “Sure! What’s your name?”

            “Murphy, you?”

            “Bellamy,” the stranger replied. He stood facing Murphy, and wrapped both his arms around his waist. Murphy blinked rapidly, taken aback for a second by how confident this guy was. He grinned and wrapped his arms around Bellamy’s shoulders while stepping into his touch. They swayed along to the song playing, both of them managing to keep up with the rhythm. _Damn, this guy is hot as hell,_ Murphy thought. He was sure that he would’ve been able to think of something more eloquent in his mind if it weren’t for the fact that it was late at night, and he was starting to feel buzzed. _How much alcohol was there in that? I swear I didn’t taste any._ Then again, Murphy was notorious for being a lightweight, a fact which Monty and Jasper both frequently teased him about.

            “You’re cute,” Murphy blurted out.

            “Thanks,” Bellamy blushed, “You look pretty good yourself,” He complimented, the slightest bit of an Australian accent coming through, mostly on the ‘r’ sounds. “So Murphy, what brings you here tonight?”

            “Honestly, just got dumped a few days ago. Figured this would be fun, you know?” Murphy was almost annoyed at himself for telling him this personal information so soon, but for some reason he couldn’t quite pinpoint he trusted this stranger.

            “Ahh, that sucks,” Bellamy sighed sympathetically, “And yeah, hopefully this night will be fun, if I have any say in it,” He laughed. Murphy grinned and glanced at the floor for a second before wrapping his arm tighter around Bellamy’s waist, tugging on one of the belt loops on his pair of jeans to pull him in closer.

            “Yeah, hopefully,” Murphy smirked, leaning in closer, meeting Bellamy’s eyes with his own. It was as if Bellamy could see right into his very being with how intense his gaze felt. He almost dared to look away, but decided against it.

            The next song slowed by a few beats a minute, while Murphy’s heart was beating so fast he swore he could feel it all the way up to his throat. _Did it get warmer in here?_ He wondered silently. It was an early 2000s R&B song pounding through the speakers, and Bellamy grinned when he recognized the music playing. Seconds later, Murphy also realized the song blaring through the speakers. He moved one hand to Bellamy’s hair nervously, and Bellamy let it rest there with no objections, but rather a smile that spread across his face. Bellamy started mouthing the words to Murphy, almost laughing at how absurd this whole situation was. He had just come to encourage one of his friends to dance, but she had ditched him about half an hour ago to go dance with some girl and had left him all alone. Yet, here he was, dancing with a guy he had somehow managed to charm with his persona of fake confidence, and was having the time of his life anyways. It was sort of incredible, really.

            Murphy leaned in slowly to whisper in Bellamy’s ear, pulling him out of his thoughts.

            “Is it okay if I kiss you?” Murphy pulled away slowly, trying to read Bellamy’s facial expression. Bellamy nodded and pressed his lips tentatively against Murphy’s, not minding that his breath smelled like some sort of fruity alcohol. It was sort of pleasant? Definitely not bad, not bad at all. Murphy kissed back with more fervor, tightening his grip on Bellamy’s curls, making him let out a small gasp. He wished that he had remembered to apply chapstick before the night started, and just hoped Bellamy didn’t mind. From the way he was reacting though, he doubted it. Bellamy put one of his hands into Murphy’s back pocket, pulling him so close that they were pressed chest-to-chest. It was a warm, but pleasant feeling as they slowly grinded up against each other. Murphy let his tongue dart against Bellamy’s bottom lip, and Bellamy parted his lips to deepen the kiss further. Normally he wasn’t a fan of tongue, since his previous partner used to have a tendency of shoving her tongue down his throat, but this was more like a dance, their tongues moving together in sync with the ever-changing background music. Bellamy could’ve sworn he felt chills go up his spine when Murphy tugged at his hair.

            “Don’t stop,” Bellamy whispered, begging Murphy to continue whatever he was planning on doing. Murphy pulled back to lick his lips before attaching them to Bellamy’s neck, sucking lightly enough so that he wouldn’t leave any incriminating marks. He was fairly certain he heard Bellamy let out a whine, and stifled a laugh at that thought. He pressed kisses all the way down to his exposed collarbone before pressing another kiss to his now slightly swollen, pink lips. Murphy pulled back when he felt somebody tap him on the shoulder, and was mentally preparing to hold himself back from starting a fight, when he realized it was Monty.

            “Having fun there?” Monty teased.

            “Shut up,” Murphy glared at him, no actual anger behind his words.

            “Anyways, Jasper just threw up in the toilet- I know, fucking asshole, ruining the fun, complain all you want- and now we really gotta get going so like… wrap this situation up I guess?” Monty shrugged his shoulders, showing a bit of sympathy.

            “Alright,” Murphy frowned, turning to Bellamy, who he knew without even looking was blushing of embarrassment.

            “I uh… Had a really good time,” Bellamy laughed, “We should get to know each other. Here,” He held out his phone, “Type in your number. Promise I’ll text you.”

            “But do you pinky promise?” Murphy asked jokingly. Bellamy rolled his eyes and stuck out his pinky anyways.

            “Yes, yes I do,” Bellamy replied as he handed the phone to Murphy. He typed in his number, and saved his contact as “Murphy (AKA future BF)”.

            “Will this do?”

            “Yeah, I think it will,” Bellamy grinned. Tonight had been a really, really good night.


End file.
